


Can I sleep with you?

by Felinafullstop



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bed time for dinobots rarely ends well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I sleep with you?

Silence could encase his lab, where he lived and worked. A solitary warehouse on the outskirts of Diego Garcia away from the other Autobots and any humans who might accidently get in the way of his progress; his work. The only other hanger near the area was ratchet's medical hanger and even it was a good 100 yards away. They had been on earth for nearly 7 years and things had been going decently well. Most of the robots kept to the hangers, while others; like the dinobots, roamed the mostly deserted island.

Wheeljacked rolled on his berth, his optics closed his recharge always light. He had trouble recharging and was close to sending a ping to ratchet but had decided that he would try to wade through it one more night. His over worked processor was always running thousands of calculations a second. He was the first to admit he never felt entirely at peace on earth.

He rolled and laid his head back looking up pinching between his optics with his servo. "This is getting me nowhere." He uttered quietly sitting up and rubbing his face.

His optics fluttered open and lit. In the dim he could see the recharging figure by his berth and he sighed his optics shifting to the body below him. His own body shifted and he moved to the edge of the berth. He leaned down over his legs and put his head in his hands. There were other reasons he could not sleep; constant interruptions. He groaned and looked down at the large mech again.

"Grimlock…." Wheeljack shook his head and sighed out his vents. "You can't keep doing this…"

"Me Grimlock stay." The utterance was firm. The dinobot lay against the berth on the floor his tail coiled around his body and his little arms pressed under his body against the ground. His large head lay slightly askew to one side.

"Why don't you go bother ratchet?" Wheeljack slid down onto his knees on the floor in front of his creation. His hands cautiously reached out for the dinobot. "Does it always have to be me?"

"Because him Ratchet take me Grimlock's head off." Grimlock shifted his head away his optics becoming dim. Wheeljack pulled his servos back for fear he'd upset grimlock by reaching, but Grimlock scooted closer to his body; grimlock's head closer now.

"Yes…" Wheeljack laughed quietly. "he can do that." Wheeljack lifted Grimlock's head into his lap and began to pet the top of the dinobot's head and neck. "He would never hurt you…we built you…we're your creators we'll always he be here for you." The sides of his helm lit up with each word spoken. Wheeljack turned his head slightly, if he could have smiled he would have.

Grimlock could only nod as he tipped his head over in his creators lap, the side of his head and just above his optic being pet slowly by wheeljack's rough hands. "Where are your brothers?"

"Brothers asleep outside." Grimlock said quietly.

"They need you Grimlock." Wheeljack comforted, but honestly it was an attempt to get the robot off his berth-room floor. The dinobot vented hot air out his nostrils and continued to not go anywhere. "All right all right… you can stay." Wheeljack sighed "but you recharge on the floor this time." Wheeljack released the dinobot's head. "I need some rest too ya know." Wheeljack stood slowly and pointed down at his charge "and next time go bother your sire." He smiled and leaned down petting grimlock one more time. "Cause you're creator can't sleep like this." he laughed and moved quietly to his birth.

"Me Grimlock always come to you…always.

Wheeljack sighed as he moved back laying down on his berth. "I was afraid you'd say that…" he nodded closing his optics and turning his head to the other side trying to rest. The rest was broken by the creek of the berth and a sink.

Wheeljack sat up looking at the dinobot who lay across most of the berth "GRIMLOCK! NO!" Wheeljack was exasperated and opened his comm pinging Ratchet. "Yes wheeljack what is it?" came ratchet's quiet reply.

"Come get Grimlock out of here!" Wheeljack said firmly. "he won't listen to me and you're his creator too." There was a mutter from the other side of the comm, one that, Wheeljack didn't catch.

"No him ratchet no come here." Grimlock protested laying on wheeljack. It was too late ratchet was on his way.

"PRIMUS GRIMLOCK!" Wheeljack pushed his creaton slowly but the dinobot was twice his size and didn't move.

"Grimlock…get down off your creator…" Ratchet's voice spoke softly from the door to the room, ratchet's medical hanger was right next door, and after a ping like this he had no choice but to come over.

Grimlock looked up at Ratchet and lowered his eyes his tail dipped down and he slid down off the berth. "Why do you listen to him?" Wheeljack asked.

"Him sire." Grimlock said walking up to Ratchet who began to pet his back slowly.

"Yes he's your sire…" wheel jack put a hand to his head. "Primus…"

" Can't sleep?" Ratchet walked around the berth, leaving grimlock beside the room's door.

"Nah it's getting worse lately." Wheeljack admitted and sat up slowly. Ratchet sat down on the edge of the berth and looked him over. "Processor just won't shut down."

"Too much work…ya need a little rest and relaxation." Ratchet said pointing his digit toward wheeljack's optic, the digit emitted a scanner. "tanks are low." He said quietly reading the read out. "over clocked yourself."

"I know all these things Ratch.." Wheeljack said quietly. "Just take Grimy out and I'll be fine.."

"Like the pit…you think I want the creator of our …dinobots …to look or feel like this…then your mistaken." Ratchet reached into a compartment on his arm and lifted out a small item he reached for wheeljack's helm with it.

Wheeljack pulled back slowly. "What are you doing ratch?"

"Something…" he said and reached alongside the scientist's helm and twisted the object in the small cog. There was a shifting and hissing sound and the mouth guard retracted. "There…" he said slowly and reached back putting the tool away and grabbed a cube from the same compartment and held it out. "Drink it…" he said quietly. "Before I force you."

Wheeljack sighed slowly. He held up his hands in defeat and one of the hands took the cube. He twisted it back and forth watching the liquid inside move slowly. "ratch…"

The medic touched the scientist's face. "You may not want me …but that doesn't mean I have to sit by and watch you offline yourself." It was cold…calm…and completely serious. "Jack…drink it."

"Alright." The white mech relented and waved a hand.

As the scientist drank, Ratch continued to rave. "You think I want to care for the three of them by myself?" He sighed. "I love them..they are our offspring Jack…You may have thought there creation was for science…but I know their creation was for something more." The medic looked over at the door at the dinobot who lay recharging in quiet heap in front of the door.

The cube was empty as it entered Ratchet's hand. "You think I don't love them?" Jack kept his voice low.

"I think your love isn't the same as mine." Ratchet was curt.

Wheeljack let those words sink into his plates a moment before he nodded slowly. "You think I don't love you."

"I know you don't love me Jack." Ratchet said softly.

Wheeljack didn't speak the nod slow as he scooted over on the berth and pat the side next to him.

"What are you doing Jack?"

"get your aft up here…if you try to leave you'll wake Grim and primus I'm glad he's recharging …now get in here with me before I change my mind." Jack was exhausted and now that he had a bit more in his tanks he was feeling a lot better.

Ratchet twisted his legs away and rolled backwards to lay beside the scientist. Ratchet lay on his side looking at the white mech with concern. Sliding back slightly more the green hummer opened his arm. Wheeljack bit his glossa but slid into the arm and put his head against Ratchet's roll bar that covered his torso plate. "Rest." The medic's reply was quiet and would get no response of its own. Ratchet looked down seeing Jack asleep against his roll bar and smiled. "Stubborn mech." Ratchet shook his head "Now I know where Grimlock gets it." He sighed and smiled as he closed his optics. He wasn't sure if this would last but he needed the comfort just as much as Jack did.

The dinobots needed them to be strong for each other before they could even think to be strong for their creations.


End file.
